


The date before the trip

by WhiskeyKun



Series: The love journey [2]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: A sequel for 'The Hand for the Promise'.Following on the series of event that happened after.Inspired by the two that had a date and was revealed by Ogiyuka on her Instastory (24/01/2019).





	1. Chapter 1

Yuiri opened her eyes, looking up at the curtains that are barely blocking the natural sunlight from entering the room. She grabbed her phone from the side table and checked the time, 9:10AM, not too early nor late considering it is her off day today.

First thing in the morning, Yuiri opened the Line app and she typed “Good morning” and hit the send button. The message was not read, this means that she gets to take her time to get ready. She leaned back down onto her pillow and subconsciously touching the ring that now decorates her left ring finger.

It’s the last day they can spend together before her fiancée leaves for Thailand, but Yuiri felt down that they couldn't spend more time together the day before. But there were no reasons for her to stay overnight yesterday, she had her off day while her fiancée would be off to work till late. Thus she came back to Kanagawa, back home where she should feel most at home, but the days living together with her fiancée had made her feel odd without waking up next to her in the morning.

[Why is Naachan not awake yet, doesn't this make the time for the date shorter instead…] Yuiri pouted as she checks if her message was read but to no avail. [Sigh, did the dinner with Mako ended that late yesterday (Credits: 23/1/19)…]

Yuiri did a quick sit up and dragged herself out of bed, heading towards to washroom to start her day.

[Yuu woke up really early today, do you have plans?] Yuiri’s mother asked as she gently pushed a tray of breakfast in front of Yuiri as she took a seat at the dining table.

[Naachan is going Thailand tomorrow for a performance, she needs to prepare souvenirs for other members when they meet for the event. At the same time, Mion’s birthday is coming up and we need to buy a birthday gift for her too. So we are going to go shopping today.] Yuiri said as she took a sip of the miso soup.

[How long will she be away?]  
[3 days.]  
[That’s quite a long time isn’t it Yuu?]  
[Mama… 3 days will be over in a blink. And Naachan said she’ll want to come over for dinner someday.] Yuiri starts picking the rice bits by bits as she tried to sound nonchalant.

[It’ll be nice for her to come over for stayover too since you are always intruding her recently. Let me know when she is coming so I can prepare a feast.] Yuiri’s mother said as she turned around to the stove again, missing out Yuiri’s uncomfortable shift in the chair as she hears her mother mentioning about her frequent stayovers at Nana’s.

The phone’s screen lighted up as a “Good Morning Yuuchan~” pop up as a Line message. Yuiri picked up her phone almost immediately at the sight of the message.

[Yuu, stop playing with your phone and eat your breakfast.]  
[Mama, I’m confirming the location and time we are meeting later, it is important…]  
[Make it quick and eat your breakfast, don't let Nana wait too long for you.] Yuiri’s mother said as she wiped her hands and left the kitchen.

[But she just woke up, wouldn't it be me waiting for her instead… Mama is too biased to Naachan…] Yuiri pouted and mumbles as she confirmed the details with Nana while shoving food into her mouth with another hand. “Mama said that you’ll be waiting for me and said that I’ve been intruding you for the past few nights （￣ε￣）” And she added a few more stickers before closing the app and returning to breakfast.

[Mama, I’m leaving now!] Yuiri said as she slipped into her shoes at the door.  
[Alright, take care and be careful while you two are out!]

When Yuiri reached the station that they promised to meet each other at, she saw Nana waiting near the exit for her. She briskly walked over, while staring straight towards Nana, hoping that she will look up from her phone and spot her. Even though she gets closer, Nana has yet looked up from her screen at all. Yuiri pouted and stood behind Nana and raised her hands to cover Nana’s eyes from behind.

[Hmm? Yuu… chan?] Nana jumped slightly at the sudden touch, but the familiarity of Yuiri scent and touch made her calmed down.

[You’re so concentrated on your phone.] Yuiri pouted again, [And I don’t know how you manage to be here earlier than me all the time.]

[I don’t mind waiting for you, so it is alright Yuuchan. After all, I had waited so long just to meet you too.] Nana said as she turned and look into Yuiri’s eyes, seeing her turning red and raising her hands to cover her face.

[You’ve always like to sweet talk like this… It’s embarrassing since we’re outside. Let’s do the shopping now, you’ll be heading off tomorrow, there’s not much time left.] Yuiri said as she steps forward, leading the way to the mall first to recover from Nana’s sweet demeanor. [Have you finished packing for your trip?]

[Oh. I… Actually…] Nana stumbling with her words and she followed behind Yuiri.  
[Hmm?] Yuiri turned and looked at Nana with raised eyebrows.  
[I’m sorry Yuuchan, I haven’t start packing at all.] Naachan put her palms together to beg for forgiveness as she explained her circumstances.  
[What? Why?! Naachan! You’re heading off tomorrow!] Yuiri’s eyes enlarged as she stared at Nana in disbelief, unable to process the fact that her fiancée is going overseas the next day but yet packed anything for her trip.  
[I thought I would be able to do it yesterday but dinner with Mako ended pretty late.] Nana tried to explain as she says it slowly, hoping to not anger her fiancée. Yuiri continued staring at Nana, after years of knowing her fiancée, she is certain that her fiancée definitely has better reasons than that.

Nana paused and sighed in defeat after receiving the intense questioning look from Yuiri, [Actually I was thinking that since we are out shopping today, it will be convenient for you to come over and help me pack my luggage. And then… probably, maybe, possibly that you could stayover for the night or something...]

Yuiri nodded in satisfaction, she knew it, this is exactly the same as the bathroom incident during her first stayover with Nana, excuses that her fiancée comes up with to get to spend time with her. Not saying that she dislike it though, she does appreciate the efforts and length her fiancée goes to just to spend more time with her. [We’ll finish shopping and we’ll head over to yours to get that sorted out.]

[Oh but I made a reservation for dinner actually…] Nana trailed off while looking at Yuiri to try to gauge how is her fiancée feeling about this date. Flexibility is key Nana, if your fiancée is not happy, it is an indication to go for plan B, C or D.

[Alright, we’ll have dinner first but we’ll make it quick, I can’t believe you haven't start packing at all Naachan.] Yuiri gave in, [Let’s get Mion’s birthday gift first and then the souvenir and….] Yuiri mumbles off and her voices got softer to the point that Nana couldn't hear it even though she was standing behind her on the escalator.

[And what? Yuuchan?]  
[You know what!] Yuiri exclaimed as her face turned red again.  
[Eh…? But I wouldn't know unless you said it Yuuchan.]  
[The ring, dummy.] Yuiri softly said as she turned behind, only to see her grinning fiancée and realised that she got baited. [You’re going home alone.]  
[Wait, I’m sorry Yuuchan, I didn't mean to…] Nana began to apologise profusely, although it is nice seeing her tsundere fiancée being all sweet and everything, teasing too much could cause an opposite effect and she is not keen on spending the night before leaving alone at all.

[Eh? Nana-san? And Yuiri-san? Such a coincidence!! What are you guys here for?] A voice called out to them as Yuiri brisk walked and Nana tried to catch up with her fiancée’s pace.

Yuiri and Nana stopped in their tracks, normal fans usually don’t call them out while they’re on their off days, which could indicate that this is a fellow member.

[Ogiyuka-san! It’s been so long since we last met too, how are you? The last was for Teacher Teacher performance, isn’t it? We’re just here to do some shopping since Mion’s birthday is coming up soon.] Yuiri handled the entire situation very smoothly, while redirecting the entire conversation towards Mion’s birthday before her fiancée decides to declare to the whole world that they’re out for a lovey dovey date. She would like to keep it low since the proposal has been set in stone after all, especially the ring that currently decorate her finger does not clear up any suspicions either. Yuiri subtly moved her left hand to her back.

[Oh I see, I’m heading off for a recording actually, it’s nice to see yuunaa-san together despite it’s not a work day for all of us. Speaking of Mion’s birthday, it is pretty soon isn’t it, in a couple of days.] Ogiyuka nodded as she didn't spare a second thought.

[Yes it is, and Mion is turning 21 this year too.] Nana continued the conversation as she noticed Yuiri planned to be subtle about the date today. This should make up her fiancée discontent with her teasing just now, Nana fist pump mentally as she notices Yuiri looks satisfied with her follow up.

The trio promised to catch up someday and looking forward to their next job together before parting ways with each other.

[Seems that our date together cannot be a secret date today.] Nana said as she reached for Yuiri’s left hand and smiled in content and happiness when she saw the ring that she got her decorated her fiancée’s ring finger.

Yuiri took a deep breath, and gave it some thought, [I guess so, we’ll see first, my fans aren’t tight-lipped, just like me. We’ll see if they find out later on SNS. But for now, it’s our time together.] Yuiri gave Nana a warm smile, she knows that her fiancée is the type that is not afraid to show the entire world how much she loves her but not excessively to the point that she is uncomfortable and Yuiri is grateful for that. For someone like her to receive so much love, Yuiri feels that she must have been a really kind person who did lots of charity her past life to have met Nana today. Therefore, she is so going to get the ring before her fiancée goes out of her sight to some other countries with other girls （￣へ￣）


	2. The date before the trip (Chapter 2)

After grabbing souvenirs as per Yuiri’s advice and choosing a birthday gift for Mion, Nana is excited for the main purpose of today’s trip, to get herself a ring.

[I think a simple one would be good Yuuchan, it does pair with the one that you have too.] Naachan said as she looks at the designs that were available over the counter.

[Hmm… The one that you gave me has engraved initials inside, would be nice to get that done too.] Yuiri whispered softly as she looks out for other designs displayed on the cabinets.

[This shop could do the engraving here, and I remember it was not a long wait too.] Nana recalled.

[Alright, I’ll do the pick, and you’ll wait at the corner here.] Yuiri said as she pushes Naachan to the corner of the shop and gently guides her to take a seat.

[I’ll do the payment while you can choose… ] Nana made an attempt to offer but stopped her sentence mid-way as she sees Yuiri’s brows knitting together and doesn't look pleased. [What I meant was that I’ll sit here and wait for your return, my dearest wife.] Nana changed her tone immediately and sat upright on the chair with her palms on her knees, like a child waiting to be praised after completing and listening to instructions.

Yuiri feels blood rushing up to her face as Nana ended her sentence by calling her ‘dearest wife’. She gently slapped on her fiancée’s shoulder as she turned away to find a salesperson. But from her bright red ears, Nana knows that she is safe and couldn't help but to realize again how cute Yuiri was. Yes, Yuiri is always cute, not just today.

The ring shopping was not very interesting in general, but when Yuiri completed her shopping, swing the jewelry box in front of Nana with a wide grin, she felt that her world spinning. No words can describe her happiness at that moment.

[Naachan, sorry for the wait, let’s go?] Yuiri asked softly as she notices Nana stunned in her spot. 

[Eh? But the ring…] Nana snapped back to reality and noticed that her fiancée has no intention to put on the ring for her. Yuiri grabbed Nana by her wrist and walked out of the shop, the mumbling was soft, but Nana did not miss a single bit, [Let’s go home first…] Home, a term that now meant more than Nana’s Tokyo apartment.

But since a reservation was made, Yuiri is the type to not waste and frugal is the way she lived and her upbringing. While waiting for dinner to be served, they’ve went on their phone to check their SNS.

[Yuuchan, the fans are commenting lots, they said that Ogino-san posted on her instastory about meeting us. And they’re wondering if it's a secret date.] Nana said as she continued scrolling her screen.

Yuiri turned away from her phone, staring at Nana’s fingers as she gently tapped on the screen. [I guess you can send a mail about it, it’ll be better too to confirm about meeting Ogino-san by coincidence. ] Nana nodded and proceed to draft her mail. The food arrived and they ate in silence (Credits: Naachan’s mail on 24/1/2019).

As promised earlier, Yuiri went to Nana’s after their dinner. Right after coming out of the lift, Nana’s hands were filled with presents that they bought, seeing this, Yuiri went one step ahead of her and straight to the door. She tapped gently on the digital lock and keyed in the number, the number that she had seen Nana keying it in numerous time when opened the door when they’re back home after work. Nana felt warmhearted as she sees Yuiri open the door to their home. [Thank you Yuuchan.] [Hmm? You’ve shown me the passcode before, of course, I would know.] Yuiri said as she walked straight into the kitchen, leaving Nana behind at the doorstep. But Nana could see that Yuiri’s ears are a little more pink than usual and her attempt in acting nonchalant is just too cute to pass by.

[Yuuchan, I’ll go and bathe first!] Nana said as she hopped into the bathroom.

When she came out, she wished that she had her camera with her. Yuiri is sitting at the corner of her bed, folding her clothes for her and arranging them into her luggage. It was a perfect sight. Yuiri noticed Nana standing at the door of the bedroom as she reached out for Nana’s makeup pouch on the table. [Naachan, check the items that I packed in for you alright? I’ll go and bathe first.] After grabbing her pajamas and walking out of the room, she noticed that Nana seemed a little out of it. [Naachan?]

Yuiri was brought into a tight embrace as she walked back into the bedroom. [… Naachan? Are you alright? What’s wrong?] Yuiri asked as one of her hands reached up to the back of Nana’s head and gently combing through her locks of hair that's now dyed black.

Nana wrapped her arms around Yuiri’s waist, hiding her face into the crook of Yuiri’s neck, [Nothing… I just suddenly feel everything is so unreal, that you’re here, with me. And me, of all others that are so much more talented and better than me. I… don't feel that I deserve you. You’re so gentle, understanding, charismatic…]

Yuiri waited as Nana slowly talked to her, she can hear her voice resonating into her neck and her breath at her ears as Nana gently exhaled as she spoke. When Nana’s voice died down to silence, Yuiri tossed her change of clothes onto the bed, reaching both her palms onto Nana’s cheek, she knew that this is the only way to get Nana’s undivided attention and calm her down. Yuiri looked straight into Nana’s eyes, [Naachan. This, is real. You think that I am gentle and all, but you also know that I get jealous sometimes, then I get all petty and…]

[No, Yuuchan, it is my fault, I should not…] Nana got worked up and jumped on the spot, trying to reassure her fiancée that it is not her fault to feel jealous. But she was cut off by a quick peck on the lips. 

[Since you said it is your fault, then take the responsibility again when I get jealous then?] Yuiri said as she gave her trademark dolphin smile. [If you are able to spot that I got jealous that is. ]

[I do realize it!] Nana defended herself.

[Not after the fans told you on 755.] Yuiri said as she rubbed Nana’s face. [Alright, I want to bathe now, check your luggage again, I could miss something that you might need for the trip. And…] Yuiri trailed off a for a moment, and Nana glanced back to her after passing Yuiri her pajamas that was left on the bed.

[And…?] Nana with a confused look, trying to figure out what her fiancée is trying to hint to her.

[And no peeking.] Yuiri said as she giggles off to the washroom.

[YUUCHAN!] Nana exclaimed, [I’ve been saying for years now… I’m just trying to show you how to use the shower…] Nana whined as she sees Yuiri leaving the room. After sulking for a moment, she had decided to get herself together and look through her fiancée’s effort in packing her luggage. _I think I am just blessed to have met you, and have you in my life, Yuuchan._

**Author's Note:**

> Next up would be the actual Thailand trip, it was pretty juicy in real life, would try to get that fanfic up soon too (y)


End file.
